Adrenaline
by Jonnax
Summary: Phoenix suggests to help Edgeworth get over his fear, Edgeworth is reluctant.


Miles choked on his tea.

It was uncharacteristic of him — unless taken by surprise, frightened or the reason for it involved a certain defense attorney pushing his buttons. It didn't prevent it from spilling though, which was a good waste of fine, fresh mint leaves, dry cleaning and enough to sour his mood. Whatever his childhood friend was going on about, he probably wouldn't find it in himself to respond in kind. All of it started mere minutes ago, too.

His uninvited guest hanged around his office since noon, blaming it on the air conditioner that was malfunctioning, again. Wasn't it the third time that month? Miles suggested, of course, that Wright called for professional aid or purchased a new one fresh out of the bags, however, encouraged a few complaints about his monthly expenses. It barely scraped the rent, and let alone an electrical device he said, the reason for it being — mostly feeding a teenage girl, he was sure.

It's his problem now too, is it?

Miles sighted, trying to get some work done despite the disturbance. A mixture of them actually— fingers drumming against the table, undignified slurping of caffeinated sugar and cream or a 'hey Edgeworth, how come you never told me why your office is so pink?' or 'hey, how in the world do you drink tea in this heat?' or hey, shut up Wright.

Wright did apologize in a way — blaming it on being more accustomed to field work rather than in - door activities. Although to his knowledge, both happened once in a blue moon, really. But now.. rather than distraction, Wright proposed... a threat.

Miles scoffed, drops dying his cravat a shade darker and paused in attempt to remove it. "...What did you just say?"

Wright scratched his nape sheepishly, hesitant to continue. "I was suggesting we get over one of your old fears. I mean, we can't generate an earthquake but we can work on the elevator part. It must be a hindrance, investigating crime scenes located in high buildings or climb twelve floors to your office at least twice a work day, right?"

"My fear of elevators hardly pose an impediment on my daily life. If anything, surely climbing stairs can only improve my general health."

After the cravat let loose, he threw it on the workspace and hanged his jacket on the chair. Out of self conscious, he felt Wright's gaze wavering to his neck and grabbed it, covering what he could without appearing unnatural about it. Eyes drifting away. Wright gulped visibly, suddenly lost in his next sentence. "Then, how about cycling instead of riding your fancy Alfa Romeo, as well?"

Miles tsked, without any real heat. "For appearance's sake, I would rather not. And no. I won't ride an elevator with you, Wright." he added, reading into the look his companion was giving him.

"Why not?"

Wright lowered his eyebrows into a quizzical frown — same half bluffing, half coolness approach he faced against in court. It was a provocation. A taunt. Miles however, didn't rise to the bait and stepped over to the window, looking out. The sun dipped below the horizon in bright colors of red and blue into the calm of the night. It was beautiful.

The corridor grew quieter. Only a few moments ago faint murmurs of co-workers turning to leave could be heard, turning off the lights and locking their offices. It was still considered rather late for the average person, but not in Miles's case and his workaholic tendencies. However, he knew for a fact his companion was nothing of the sort and could only fathom what made him stay this long.

He sighted. "It's... unnecessary."

Although he wished to get over a fear that was slowing him down for years, never would he have considered to go through with it. Imagine him — riding a cramped, air deprived elevator, a familiar weightless, floating sensation and no way out... it was terrifying.

"C'mon you've had worse," He pulled him out of his trance, thankfully, but seemed to have sunk into one of his own creation, "remember that case, when we had to climb a step-ladder, not just a regular one mind you, to investigate a garage?"

Miles turned to face him, releasing a choked breath. "Wright, both serve the exact same purpose — what difference does it make? Besides, what's so terrifying about climbing a ladder?"

The ladder argument all but forgotten — did he just tremble? "What are you talking about, there's nothing scarier than-"

"Ah yes," he smirked. "I had all but forgotten you're terrified of heights."

Wright jumped at the statement, defensively and flailing about. "My fear of heights is.. undeniable. Yet if I had to, for example, cross a burning bridge in order to save a friend, I'll probably be able to due to adrenaline."

Bah. I don't believe you —

he would have liked to say. Wright however, had already proven that much. It was admirable, if not utterly impetuous and illogical yet, admirable nonetheless. It was one of the memorable, scariest nights in his life. If things were different, would he have crossed that burning bridge not only for Maya's sake but his as well? Miles thought to already know the answer, but felt a tinge of doubt or was it a new, growing fear inside of him? If so, it was the worst of its kind yet.

Miles grabbed his elbow, avoiding eye contact. "Why are you so persistent about it?"

Wright stepped closer. "I would like to help you, always."

And with it, doubt and fear all but washed away.

At least, almost.

—-—/—

"I don't know about this..."

Miles paced back and forth, slipping inside but turning back at the last minute. It kept that way for a couple of minutes. Wright leaned inside, stained jacket hanged on his forearm, watching silently for a new development. Meanwhile, his heartbeat hammered against his chest as if about to burst out, blood rushed in his ears and he become short breathed — as painfully as his last experience riding an elevator.

If he recalled correctly, it happened soon after his mentor learned of his trauma. Believing it to be a senseless weakness, a hindrance, he made him ride one and it ended up with him curling into a ball and sobbing pathetically until von Karma let up.

Wright kept waiting inside, smiling fondly without rushing. "Don't worry, you won't have to put up a brave front in my presence and everyone else had already gone home. Besides, what could go wrong in the short duration of twelve floors?"

What indeed. Alright. He could do this. Miles was tempted to slap himself, shake every inner fear that had held him back for years away or at least, pretend like he could. As he made the first step inside, the door shut down automatically and he turned around, surpassing the urge to leap at the small gap until it grew so small, there was no gap at all. That was it. The floor sunk under his feet as he began mumbling soundlessly;

Inhale. Exhale. Don't panic.

Inhale. Exhale. Don't panic.

Inhale. Exhale. Don't panic.

The more he repeated it, the more far fetched it sounded. Knees bent, he glanced at the monitor. 11... 10... No, he definitely couldn't do it, 9... 8... what possessed him, even to a second, to think otherwise? When he couldn't fight it anymore and was about to activate his defense mechanism, a hand gripped his shoulder. The fingers curved around his arch, pressing and keeping him on his toes and when Miles turned around —

Wright kisses him.

Once. Twice. Three times. He had already lost count, evoked in the tingling sensation, the growing intensity till his nerves went numb. Miles tossed his head back, shaking lips parted by a slick, wet tongue, gently, but gentleness wasn't what he sought in this situation. The only way to forget and lose himself completely to senselessness was to give into it.

Miles circled around his waist, cornering him to a wall, pressing a thigh against his length and his growing erection. It forced a surprised moan from the defense attorney but soon, control was his again. Letting himself to be led to a land of sensation and seduction, tangled together by heat, an amorous passion, with Wright, nothing quite resembled rationality.

Jacket sliding off his forearm, he sucked bits of his neck, pressing in for more - ting. It was a slight sound, both unfamiliar and unexpected coming from the inside, announcing arrival. However, he was welcomed not by the gap to the outside, but Wright's unwavering smile. Wright wiped hot tears he hadn't noticed to have been stored with his thumb, cupping his face.

"Athena introduced me to this procedure," he laughed, content. "making a bad experience better by integrating it with a good one."

Miles nodded in understanding, smirking. "It's not a bad technique."

Wright suggested, "so how about another ride, now that you're not afraid of elevators anymore?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Wright."

Although the experience in itself wasn't half bad, it wasn't sunshine and rainbows either. Elevators didn't appear to be any different than before. To him, they were still a human murderous machine. The only reason he had managed to ride one was because he didn't want to disappoint Wright or appear ungrateful for his efforts. It didn't seem like Miles had though, considering the look he was giving him now.

"Yeah well, how about we save the excitement for in-door activities, instead?"

He couldn't protest to that. Maybe after all — it was better that the air conditioner malfunctioned here and then.


End file.
